Liv and Maddie Twincest a Roonie sex story
by TheTrueAmerican
Summary: First story so R&R! Dont own liv and maddie just the story. Tags: sex, lesbian, porn, school, liv, maddie, mother, masterbate, dildo, shower
1. Chapter 1: A loving home

**AN: this is my first story so rate and review! Part two in a few minutes! Disclaimer: I do not own liv and Maddie just the story and my thoughts and ideas. Working on part three, want to see how well this does!**

Liv was back from school feeling incredibly horny. She went in her personal bathroom, locked the door, and started taking her clothes off in the mirror. She looked so sexy, she loved her naturally large tits and regularly shaven teen pussy. Her blonde hair as well as her flawless complexion drove all the guys wild. The only problem was that she wasn't really into guys. I mean sure she would still get laid on a daily basis but it was girls bodies that made her hot. Liv sat down, spread her legs and put two fingers in her tight teen pussy imagining another woman's touch. She groped her bare breasts feverishly while she masturbated to the thought of her and Maddie having sex. She went on masterbating for a while until she finally had an orgasm, cycling through all the dirty thoughts she had in the process. Still horny, she turned on the shower and got in with two suction cup dildos her mom gave her for her 16th birthday. She placed them on either side of the shower and gang banged under the hot water. She fucked herself with two cocks in every position possible till the water went cold, then she simply turned of the water, turned up the heater, and continued fucking. Little did she know of what was happening with the rest of the family. Her dad, her older brother Joey, and her younger brother were all on a week long camping trip, so only the girls were in the house. Elsewhere In the master bedroom her mother lay full naked under the blankets. Cuddling up with an also naked Maddie with a large two-sided dildo in both of their pussies. Maddie loved the sight of her mothers breasts, so perky and erect, they turned her on. She was sucking and fucking her mother so hard that she thought she would orgasm right then and there. "Oh Maddie, yes fuck your mommies pussy she needs you so bad, fuck fuck fuck!" Maddie only smiled sexily and resumed double fucking her while sucking her beautiful tits. She and her mother felt like they would explode with estacy. They screamed and came hard on each other, splashing there oceans of juices on each other. Then her mother got up, removing nine of the 18 inch dildo out of her soaked pussy, the other nine still deep inside Maddie. "Thats my good little girl," she said as she grabbed the dildo by the tip, "does she want it deeper?" Maddie practically shoved the dildo into herself as she said "Yes please mistress, fuck your horny little slave". Smiling, her mother pushed the dildo up to the 3 inch mark. "Shame" she said. "I was hoping you'd be able to take more. Only 15 inches? I guess you just don't want me to please you slave" she teased. "I can take it, push it in me, your cunt slave needs to be punished, stick it all in me hard mistress!"! Maddie screamed. "Very well you worthless slut, but you must pleasure me afterwards.". "Ill do it ill do it just please fuck your whore slave now mistress I cant wait any longer!"! Satisfied, her mother rammed the whole dildo up her pussy and fucked her in and out for an hour. "Oh god mom fuck yes oh it feels so good don't stop! Im so close!" With that her mother pulled the entire length out of her at once in an eruption of cum covering her tits and face. "Oh thank you mistress that felt so good!" "Now slave lick up all this cum and don't you dare swallow or its 50 spanks. While Maddie would have much preferred the spanks she lapped up all the cum on her mother's body while licking her tits along the way. When she was done she sat on her knees and opened her mouth to show that she hadn't missed one drop of hot cum. No sooner did she then her mother smash her lips into Maddie's in a heated and violent make out session, their tongues battling for dominance as cum dribbled down their cheeks. Finally after half an hour they ended the make out. "You did well today slave but I expect you to improve by tomorrow, I have a special surprise. "Thank you mistress" Maddie said as she left, took a shower, got dressed, and got ready for school. "Another daily routine over with" Maddie thought. "Now if only science class was this fun, hopefully they start a unit soon on human reproduction.


	2. Chapter 2: PE

School went by as it normally did, starting with Maddie's first and favorite period being PE. Not only did she totally kick ass on the court, but she looked totally sexy in her skin tight uniform hugging her breasts to the point of bulging. That wasn't the only bulging that she saw. Looking around all the high school boys were wide eyed and their obvious erections showed through their loose gym shorts. She bought her uniform two sizes too small just for that effect. Whenever she missed a rebound, she would bend over slowly to pick it up so that anyone looking would get a great view of her ass and thong, or if they were lucky, bare pussy. One time a guy actually came over and stuck a finger in her ah she was bent over. Maddie just smiled and put her mouth around his moist finger and slurped him up. After that class the boy screwed her in the bathroom stall. She skipped a class waiting in the stalls for another boy to come around. One did and she gave him a quality blowjob and masterbated for him. What she didn't expect was that the kid gave her a twenty before leaving. Ever since then she decided to fuck or suck anybody willing to pay and became the school prostitute. People came to her daily with wads of cash that she gladly accepted. She now had a jar that had around 3000$ from her prostitute money. Unlike her sister, Maddie liked guys just as much as girls. So before gym while all the girls were getting dressed, she got a sneak peak at their thongs and bras. Using her phone in secret, she had at least one good picture of each girl at their sexiest. She got caught one time by one of the hottest girls in her class, Alice Hearthstone, but instead of being angry she pulled Maddie aside behind the locker room to the shower stalls and posed for her. After a few pics she actually gave Maddie a flash then pulled down her lacy see-through scarlet bra and panties. Maddie took some great photos while Alice posed in several erotic pictures. Then Maddie whispered something in her ear and Alice smiled, then she sat on a bench and started to rub and finger fuck her pussy while Maddie recorded it. Once they finished Maddie chose the most erotic photo and made it her new screensaver and wallpaper. She then remembered what her mother said and decided she might as well practice. Maddie got on her knees and started to lap at her pussy making Alice moan. The moaning only turned Maddie on so she stated licking her pussy faster and harder, bringing louder moans from Alice. Maddie smiled sexily as she proceeded to take off her uniform, and to Alice's surprise and delight she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Alice pounced on Maddie with renewed vigor as she proceeded to make out with her while scissoring. Both were moaning very loudly at this point as both came hard. panting, Maddie got on her knees and cleaned out Alice's pussy with her tongue. Alice shrieked as her now super sensitive clit was being pounded by Maddie. Once she finally had drank up Alice's juices she dipped two fingers in her still gushing pussy and offered one dripping finger to Alice. She sucked on it furiously as Maddie sucked on the remaining finger. She loved tasting herself. She and Alice finally decided that their hot session was over and started to walk to the dressing room. They got dressed just as the rest of the class started to come in. "Hey Maddie where the fuck were you? We lost the game 'cuz you weren't there!" Exclaimed one of the girls passing by. "Oh uh I had stuff that needed to be done" Maddie said. Maddie was a horrible liar, but she seemed to have convinced her. As Maddie walked down the hall, she passed Liv and could have sworn that Liv mouthed the word "slut" as she walked by. Maddie giggled slightly at the fact that Liv was being such a hypocrite. "Well," Maddie thought, "on to science class".


End file.
